


I Like My Steak Bloody

by considerate_skeleton



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/considerate_skeleton/pseuds/considerate_skeleton
Summary: “And then, you and I can fuck like animals while we bathe in Red Wine's blood.”
Relationships: Bloody Mary/Steak (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	I Like My Steak Bloody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mieldyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/gifts).

Cold fingers ruffled Steak’s sweat-soaked hair. They pressed down, rubbing at muscle knots in the warrior’s neck that had him going loose and pliant. He could have cried with relief, if he wasn’t already holding back tears for a myriad of other - far less pleasant - reasons. 

“I don’t know what you think you’ll accomplish here,” Steak grunted, craning his neck to meet his captor’s pale eyes. “It doesn’t matter what you do to me. You’re still a monster.”

“You’re right,” Bloody Mary said, continuing his gentle ministrations. It was tricky, working around the chains that bound Steak’s arms, but he made it work. “I am a monster. But you like monsters, don’t you? You’ve traveled with one by your side for years.”

“Red Wine is nothing like you,” Steak snapped.

“Once again, darling: You’re right. I’m nothing like that two-faced bastard. Unlike him, I’m up front about my nature.” Mary’s arms slipped lower. Absently, he smoothed his palms over Steak’s broad chest. Steak squirmed under the touch. “Did you know he wants your blood, too? The same as I. Perhaps his thirst is even stronger, with the way he denies himself.” 

Bloody Mary curled over his prey, smile sharp. “I doubt Red Wine’s had the balls to properly lay claim to you. But every night you’ve spent in his company? He’s been fighting the urge to jump you and drain you dry. How long do you think he would’ve held out? One more week? Two? I give him a month, at most.” 

Mary ran his tongue over the side of Steak’s face, savoring the taste. Hot. Masculine. Afraid.

“I’ll treat you better,” the vampire purred. “You deserve a man who’ll get down on his knees as worship you like the delicacy you are.”

“I don’t _want-_” Steak began to protest, but he was silenced by a rough, tactless kiss. One of Mary’s fangs caught his lip. He tasted blood. Mary did him the honor of licking the coppery taste from Steak’s mouth, fervently swallowing the minuscule trace of blood.

A soft, shuddering sigh came from Mary. “I don’t believe in Pretzel’s god. But you, dear, are something divine.”

Mary crawled down the bed he’d chained Steak to. It was remarkably easy to get ahold of the food soul. Red Wine and his little knight friend really needed to get better at looking after their own. Not that they’d need to, after tonight. Mary would take care of Steak. He’d take care of his every need, and when Steak realized what he’d been missing...well. 

Living well was only the second-best revenge. Living well while being fed and fucked on the regular by your enemy’s boytoy had it beat.

All in due time, though. It wouldn’t do to overwhelm Steak on their first night together. Better to show him how good Mary could make him feel.

He took his sweet time settling between Steak’s forcefully spread legs. He kissed his way down Steak’s stomach, admiring the hard contours of muscle. And he couldn’t resist taking a little nip out of one meaty thigh. 

“Ngh-!” Steak’s face contorted in pain, and oh, that sound was precious. 

“Sorry. Too much?” Mary chuckled, licking at the puncture wounds he’d left. “It’s just so hard to hold back with you, Steak, you have _no_ idea...”

Eager to wring more of those delightful noises from his knight in shining armor, Mary wasted little time moving his mouth to the crux of Steak’s legs.

“I - wait! Stop!” Steak’s deep, strong voice broke for a moment, overwhelmed at just the touch of wet lips to the base of his cock. Oh, there was no way this poor boy had been getting any action. Mary would fix that.

He was _so warm_. Mary nuzzled happily at his crotch, sucking heavy balls into his mouth and licking Steak’s thick cock to life. Steak kept squirming, even when Mary warned him how bad an idea that was.

“You’re going to nick yourself,” Mary chided.

“Fuck you!”

Mary smiled, his lips glistening with blood, saliva, and precome. “That’s the idea.”

The poor food soul actually looked bashful when Bloody Mary finally took his length into his mouth. His cheeks, neck, and much of his chest were flushed as red as his hair. In all his thrashing, he’d managed to get the tip of one of his horns caught in a chain link, and his head was now tilted awkwardly down, forcing him to look at Mary.

Mary had never been so aroused in his long life.

As much as Mary wanted to draw this out, seeing Steak undone like this was too much. He swallowed Steak’s twitching cock as ravenously as he swallowed his blood. Mary’s hunting habits had long ago rid him of a gag reflex, and he happily showed that off, stuffing Steak’s girth down his throat. 

The sound Steak made in response - a mix of a moan and a sob - nearly made Mary come on the spot.

Though he tried to be gentle, Mary’s claws had a mind of their own. They dug into Steak’s thighs, drawing blood to the surface. The heady, savory scent of Steak’s blood filled the whole room, and it drove Mary wild. He couldn’t help himself; he started rutting against the bloodstained sheets. He’d been planning to take Steak properly, but to hell with waiting - they had all the time in the world, now.

Mary let Steak’s cock slide out of his mouth to lick up some of the blood that had spattered on his cheeks. Steak made a sound that might have been a whine at the loss of stimulation. Adorable.

“Don’t worry, dear, I won’t neglect you.” Mary lay down beside him, biting deep at his neck while his hand took up the job of skillfully handling Steak’s flushed cock.

“I am going to be so good to you,” Mary murmured into Steak’s ear, his frigid fingers working the other food soul’s cock furiously. “And you are going to learn to adore me. And maybe one day I’ll let Red Wine come after you, and you can take him out for me? Pretty please?” 

To Steak’s shame and Mary’s glee, Steak came with a frantic cry as Mary made him a promise:

“And then, you and I? We can fuck like animals while bathing in his blood.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have you know I cycled through at least four different steak-themed puns for this title, and this is one of the less groanworthy ones. That's what this game does to me.


End file.
